


A Rumour

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan doing what she does best - asking questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rumour

“Do I remind you of her?” Lavellen asked lightly, her tone neither accusing nor showing any hint of jealousy.  
“I— what?” Cullen stumbled on his words defensively. “Who exactly are you talking about, Inquisitor?”

Lavellan crossed her arms over the stone parapet, idly watching a raven perched on the wall’s edge next to her before it took off.   
“The warden. Leliana told me that you knew her once.” She said pointedly, trying to remain an air of nonchalance, though her hesitation on the word “knew” gave her away.  
“Yes. Well, yes I did know her.” Cullen replied, taking a nervous step toward Lavellan. “Maker, Leliana. Why must you do this to me” he cursed under his breath, unable to meet the her eyes.  
“Were you involved?” she asked plainly, simply curious. Unsurprisingly, she had heard many things about the dalish warden from her clan and Lavellan had always wanted to learn of her, and was intrigued to hear of such unlikely connections. She recalled Leliana's sly smile at the war table in mentioning the Warden, and how she had stared the commander down when he lacked reaction.

“No. we weren’t.” Cullen turned sheepishly to look out at the mountains, “if you’re asking if you remind me of her, I’d rather not compare the two.”  
Lavellan gazed at him curiously.  
“She is a mage, yes.” he said  
“- and elvhen, like me” the inquisitor added, smiling at him though a blush creeped up his neck and he still would not meet her eyes.  
“and elven, like you” he repeated, not really focusing on his words. “but there are differences” he finished, as if returning to reality, and turned to look at Lavellan. “to say that any and all mages and elves are alike is to compare me to knight-commander Meredith. Not every templar is alike, either.”  
He sounded almost offended at the idea, and Lavellan raised her eyebrows.

“I’m impressed.”

Cullen frowned. “I’m not a templar any longer, inquisitor. and if I were to think harshly of you simply because of ..what you are, I would shame the order. I only wish others could say the same.”   
There was a pause before he continued, his tone changing as if he were ashamed. “I apologise, I did not mean to start a political debate.”

“No, don’t apologise. I’m relieved. I wish there were more men like you.” Lavellan replied tentatively, hesitant with her words.

Cullen’s eyes turned to her once more as they looked out over the walls to the frostbacks. “And I never answered your question” he half smiled, his voice just above a murmur. “she was like you, but she wasn’t. I have been a lucky man to see you lead and inspire so many people.” he leaned into her, his forehead a thumb’s length from her own.   
“Let alone do so by your side”

**Author's Note:**

> first-ever submission. oh my.


End file.
